Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 7, 2010 Plot Ben's mom, Sandra is washing dishes, but doesn't know that she's being ambushed by Sevenseven until her father-in-law, Max saves her. Grandpa Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family and loved ones. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang are robbing a train. So Gwen, Kevin, and Ben as Rath fight them and are stopped and praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that since Ben's identity is revealed, some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all cost. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and Sevenseven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someone's remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus flatten Carl's tire to keep him busy, but soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben manages to defeat them as Swampfire and save his dad without him knowing it. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her and Gwen, who was trying to protect her, and kidnaps Sandra. Ben and friends go to Zombozo's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster, and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her rock minions while Ben defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army as Ultimate Big Chill. Sandra's trapped on a tight-rope strapped with two bombs. Since Gwen gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death, she angrily transforms into her dormant Anodite form and begins growing to giant size while threatening him to leave the Tennyson family alone and to spread it to all other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and possibly lets Zombozo go to spread the word, then reverts back to her human form. Ben and Kevin find them and are curious how she single-handedly defeated Zombozo all by herself and saved Sandra without question. Major events * Zombozo and other older villains teamed-up to take revenge on Ben and his family. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *Gwen transformed into her Anodite form the second time (first time in Ultimate Alien). Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Big Chill Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Zombozo *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Rojo *Rojo's Gang Aliens used *Rath *Swampfire *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill(first appearance) Quotes *'Gwen:' You have no idea who you're dealing with! *'Zombozo': We've seen what your cousin can do. *'Gwen': I'm not talking about him! I want you to listen to me then pass the word to every lowlife you know. If you want to come after Ben or Kevin or me, fine! That's the life you chose! I'm talking to you! Look at me! (in a deep distorted female voice while she transforms into an Anodite) '''Look at me!! As of right now, the Tennyson family is off-limits!! If any of you ever attacks one of our loved ones or hurts one of our loved ones or even ''bumps into someone we love in the street,'' this is what awaits you!!! ''(Zombozo screams off-screen) *'Ultimate Big Chill': You're tough with an army behind you, Vulkanus. (freezes army with ice breath) ''Now it´s just you, me and fire so cold it burns. *'Vulkanus': Whoa! This wasn´t my idea, if you want the lady back I´ll tell you were she is, please don´t hurt... *'Ultimate Big Chill': For once, just ''stop talking!! (uses ice flames to freeze Vulkanus in a block of ice). *'Vulkanus': (nervously) ''Okay. *'Rath': Let me tell you something, Rojo!! Nobody robs a train when Rath is on the job!! *'Gwen (after Rath hits Rojo's ship) ''Hey, nice shot! *'Rath: I was kinda aimin' for her head... *'Gwen': Ben!! *'Vulkanus': He said he was gonna be here. *'Charmcaster': Well, he's not. And I don't know about you, Vulkanus, but I don't wait around for anybody. *'Gwen:' (When Charmcaster and her rock monsters attack her and Sandra) (drops her smoothie) Stand behind me, Aunt Sandra, I'll keep you safe. *'Sandra:' I'm the adult here, I should-- (Gwen shows Sandra her powers) --stay behind my super-powered niece. Carry on! *'Ben: '''You lost her? You lost her?! You were suppose to protect her!! *'Gwen: I tried Ben... I'm sorry! *'Ben: '''Sorry doesn't get my mother back! *'Kevin: 'Cut her some slack she feels bad enough. *'Ben: It's not your mother they kidnapped! *'Kevin : '''If it was, I wouldn't be standing here blaming people, I'd go and get her back! *'Zombozo': Scared? *'Gwen': Do your worst. *'Zombozo': Not that I need your permission, but that's exactly what I had in mind. *'Zombozo': Ladies and gentlemen, and victims of all ages, welcome to the final act. I promise it'll be a killer! ''(chuckles evilly) *'Kevin': Used to love carnival rides. Now they just make me sick. *'Charmcaster': You have precisely the same effect on me. *'Charmcaster': I've waited a long time for a rematch, Gwen. *'Gwen': Careful what you wish for. *'Ben': (to Vulkanus) Tell it to...(changes into Swampfire) ...Swampfire! Trivia *This episode marks Zombozo's first appearance after a long absence since Last Laugh in the original series. *Ben doesn't recognize Zombozo at first, having completely forgotten about their previous encounter. Note: According toDwayne McDuffieDwayne McDuffie, Ben only pretended not to remember him because he didn't want to admit that he used to be afraid of clowns. *This is the second time Gwen's dormant Anodite form was shown. However, this is the first time it's shown changing in size. *On the train, one of the reporters asks "Ben, are you dating Jennifer Nocturne?" most definetly a hint to the episode Hero Time. *Charmcaster is shown in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in ''Ben 10: Alien Force''. *Gwen's method of confronting Zombozo is very similar to what Raven did to Dr. Light in "Nevermore" on [[Teen Titans.|''Teen Titans\wikipedia.]] *Zombozo's new modus operandi - using clown props as deadly weapons - mirrors that of the Batman villain The Joker. *It's unknown who the other eight villains Zombozo hired, because Dwayne McDuffie didn't want to handle too many characters. *It's the second time Gwen is captured by Zombozo.The first time was in [[Last Laugh|''Last Laugh.]] Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes